


Oblivious

by TheWriterA



Series: Hogwart's drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, teasing harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: “I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist Draco..” Harry teased and knowing glint in his eye.“I wasn’t the one moaning like Myrtle Potter”“Ahh I see. Jealous Draco?”“You wish Potter”





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this makes you smile and i hope you enjoy this!

Draco thought he was rather good at keeping his feelings in check. Prized himself on it. Normally he would give no indication of his feelings unless of course, the occasion called for it. There were very few people who knew the real Draco and could tell what he was feeling. Might come as a surprise but those people happened to be Potter, Grainger and the Weasley’s. Believe him, no one was more shocked about that than Draco was. Those few people normally would be able to tell what’s wrong with Draco. Well, Hermione always could because she was observant and it never failed to astound Draco that even Ron could most of the time. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be rather oblivious to it most of the time. He may be the saviour of the wizarding world but he wasn’t that observant...at all. A sentiment he had told Weasley and Grainger many times. 

 See that was the problem, the person who evokes the most amount of emotions from Draco was always unaware and sometimes it just made Draco absolutely mental. 

 Of course, sometimes Draco loved the fact that Harry was so oblivious because it meant he was able to stare at his boyfriend as much as he wanted without Harry noticing. It was also very good for birthday and anniversary surprises.  

So it could be seen there were definite advantages of Harry being oblivious. 

 This was not one of those occasions.

Draco knew that when he started dating Harry that Harry received and would continue to receive a lot of attention. He was everyone’s golden boy so it was obvious that he received attention from both the males and females. Of course, it evoked jealousy in Draco for he was very possessive but most of the time it could be surpassed by Draco giving a kiss to Harry in front of that person and pretending he didn’t realise Harry had company. Not only that but most of the time when people flirted with Harry it wasn’t so open.  

This was not one of those occasions.

Clark had been flirting shamelessly with Harry for the past half an hour and Draco was seeing red. 

At first, he had passed it off as nothing and every time he wanted to go over and stake his claim he found himself blocked by some colleague or another who felt the need to discuss their cases with him. 

It certainly wasn’t helping that Harry was so unaware of it. Harry didn’t realise that every time Clark went in to shove his shoulder it wasn’t a friendly one it was a very very very flirty one. 

Draco could not do it anymore. 

“Sorry I just need to talk to Potter” and without waiting for a response immediately started walking towards Harry. 

Harry saw Draco approaching and a smile graced his face. 

“Draco! Have you fini-Umf” without even waiting to hear what Harry has to say Draco pulls him into a fierce kiss. Ensuring to make it quite obvious to Clark that a lot of tongue is being used whilst making some obscene noises. Making sure to moan loudly whilst kissing Draco pulled Harry even closer. 

As Draco pulled away he leaned his forehead against Harry’s. Harry just chucked. 

“I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist Draco..” Harry teased and knowing glint in his eye. 

Draco looked up and found Clark had made himself scarce. A smug smile on his face as he turned to look at Harry again. 

“I wasn’t the one moaning like Myrtle Potter” 

“Ahh I see. Jealous Draco?”

“You wish Potter” 

“Oh good. Well, I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to dinner with Clark later...I have to discuss the newest case with him and he suggested dinner at the new Italian place near our place” amusement carefully concealed. Harry’s eyes carefully watching Draco’s response

Draco’s eyes darkened and his hold on Harry lessened. “You have never gone to dinner with anyone else to discuss a case and besides you’ll have to cancel today’s our restaurant night.” 

“Oh,” Harry said feigning Innocence, “must’ve forgotten, I can’t cancel Draco that would be impolite but I mean I won’t go if you admit something” 

“Admit what?”

“That you’re jealous” amusement creeping into his tone. Draco said nothing. “Oh well, I guess I’ll be going th-“

“If I say I’m jealous will you stop torturing me?” Draco said cutting Harry off and  looking straight into Harry’s eyes 

“Mhmm I think I might need to kiss for that” 

“Won’t you be late for dinner” bitterness seeping into his voice 

Harry raises Draco’s face to look at him and put his hands around Draco’s neck. 

“ You know I just made the whole dinner thing up, it was nice seeing you all riled up, I don’t get to see you like this normally because you know I’m oblivious to everything,” said Harry with his eyebrows raised. 

“So Weasley told you what I said about you being oblivious, was this your idea of revenge?”  

“Mhmm...worked pretty well didn’t it. Though I’m pretty sure he’s never going to work with either of us on a case again” 

Draco growled and said “Good because I don’t like sharing” 

“You’ll never have to share me, and I’m not as oblivious as you think. We'll have to pop into wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, I think we need to buy you a few quills after you broke a few whilst watching me talk to Clark” a teasing tone back in Harry’s voice.  

“I think punishments are in order Mr.  Potter for upsetting your boyfriend.” Draco says playfully. 

Harry leans in and whispers “Well you can punish me all you want at home” his voice dropping to a seductive tone. 

“Dear god Potter you’ll be the death of me” 

And if Draco and Harry ended up breaking a few more things in their apartment in their rush for the bedroom who would know? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment it inspires me and makes me feel loved!  
> any prompts tell me, I'll happily write them.
> 
> Much love TheWriterA


End file.
